


Werewolf boyfriend Rolf

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Smut, Teratophilia, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, humans are shitty sometimes, medieval village, werewolf boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Reader request from Tumblr, this one somehow got longer than my usual works.Reader gets annoyed at a werewolf pack harrassing her village and goes up to their den to tell them to knock it off. She doesn't expect it to make the alpha to get interested in her.





	Werewolf boyfriend Rolf

Another attack, another robbery. This time it happened to the miller.

It was already a pattern. During the full moon, everyone in your village was going into hiding, bolting the doors and keeping some silver, if their household posessed any, at hand’s reach in case the pack chose their home as their next target.

They lived in an abandoned house in the forest, which they made into their den a couple of months ago. The pack consisted of a few members, led by Rolf, their alpha. You saw him a couple of times. Arrogant, hostile, walked around the village as if he owned the place. Well… he kinda did. His pack controlled everything and they took whatever they wanted from the people, and they didn’t do it in a gentle manner.

But after you saw the millers wife tending to the deep slash wounds on her husbands chest, from where one of the werewolves had pushed him away and his claws cut into his flesh, you felt anger boiling up in you.

This couldn’t go on like this. You talked to your neighbors, friends, tried to convince them to stand up against the pack but they all shook their heads at you or simply shut their doors without wanting to hear you out. No one wanted to get into a fight with those monsters. Your friends tried to talk you out of standing against their pack. They were afraid that if word got to Rolf, that someone was stirring the people up against him, it would have nasty consequences.

They didn’t actually kill anybody, claiming that the more people lived in the village, the more prosperous it was, and the more they could take from them. But you couldn’t just sit around and wait until it finally happened! Beside, the way they treated and hurt people was bad already.

That was it. You didn’t have anything to lose, beside your life, which was a misery already considering you lived in constant worry that you’ll hear claws scratching on your door and snarls above your ear. You had no family, your parents died some time ago and you inherited only the small cottage with a small platt of land to work on. Your field was all you had, you lived from whatever grew there, sometimes exchanging your harvest for other things, like milk, as you had no animals of your own.

That day, you mustered up the courage, lifted your skirts, and with lips pressed into a thin line you made your way through the forest toward the den.

Even if you didn’t knew its location it wouldn’t be hard to find it. Animal bones covered the area like flowers on a summer meadow. It looked like the pack fed where they wanted and just left the remains where they lay. Disgusted, you tried to step between them but you couldn’t avoid them all and your foot crushed one. The crack was loud and not a few seconds after you heard growling. You snapped your head up and faced two members of the pack, sneaking up on you, in human form, but with their eyes betraying their true nature. They slowly bared their teeth at you but despite fear choking you, your feet remained still and you glared at them.

Seeing that you were not running away screaming, one of them burst out in laughter and jumped to your side, grabbing your arm.

“Well well, what do we have here. An intruder!” you tried to wriggle out of his filthy hands but he roughly pulled you forward where the house stood. “Let’s see what Rolf has to say to that!”

You were dragged by them to the den, that looked more grim and unkempt than you had in memory, from where it was unoccupied where you were still a child.

Inside, in the biggest room, Rolf was sitting in a big chair, playing with a knife. A few others were sitting around there, on some sort of bedding, but you kept your eyes on Rolf, because he was the one you had to speak with.

He raised his eyes and glanced at you, looking unimpressed.

“We caught her wandering outside, seems like the lady came here intentionally.” said the one holding your arm. You ripped it out of his hands and glared at him but it only made him laugh more. “Feisty thing!” he commented and stepped away.

Rolf was still watching you with no emotions on his face. You saw him for the first time up close. He was a rather big man, thick arms and broad chest, his hair was falling in dark locks over his shoulders and his clothes didn’t look new. He had scars on his arms and one big on his eye brow. Surely it wasn’t without some fighting that he claimed the position of the alpha.

And you had to admit, with some annoyance, that the bastard was handsome.

You waited until your breath evened out and raised your chin.

“I came here to tell you to stop terrorizing our village and its people!” you said with a voice that shook only a little. Your words caused a wave of wild laughter among the pack, and one of the corners of Rolf’s lips went up a little. His eyes returned to the knife in his hand as he twisted it in the dim light.

“And the poor sods had no one else to send to me with this… demand, than a fragile little thing like you?” he snorted and the others laughed again.

You inhaled through your nose and wanted to tell him how years of hard work in the field made your arms strong enough to slap him so that it would sting for a good while, but you kept your mouth shut.

“No one sent me, I came on my own. I came to ask you if you weren’t ashamed of living like filthy savages, thinking you are better than us and that you can take whatever you want, when the truth is that you are no better than stray dogs!” you hissed the words at him from between your teeth.

Rolf glared up at you and you saw his eyes shining in a brighter yellow than before. The other were silent but seemed excited what would happen next. Insulting an alpha like that, they didn’t saw it before. Not from a human.

He slowly rose from the chair and came up to you. You had to look up to meet his angry gaze as you could barely look over his shoulder. He stopped right before you and you saw his nostrils flaring.

“What makes you think you could talk to an alpha in that manner?” he asked in a deep, raspy voice that was almost a growl. 

You knew he could snap your neck with one move, your body was aware of the danger and you had to fight yourself not to run away. You held your head high and returned his glare.

“If you were worthy of talking to you with respect I would do so, but the way you live and behave makes you only a wild beast. The fact that you are stronger than us humans does not give you any rights to hurt us and steal from us. The villagers don’t have much on their own, we work for our food, farm, raise cattle, for our survival! We didn’t harvest too much this season and winter will be hard, not all of us might survive! You can kill me if you want, but I shall never show you respect, you lazy monster!” you threw the words at his face.

He snarled, showing you his fangs and your heart was hammering in your chest. This was it, now he will rip a hole in your throat.

The pack was waiting for their alphas reaction, but no one made a sound.

Rolf lowered his face to yours and you still refused to cower. When his snarling nose touched your ear, you shivered.

“So what do you propose, little one? You want to put a collar on me and turn me into your lap dog?” he asked and the other laughed nervously.

“I ask you to behave with some dignity, like a leader would.” You said back and he moved away a little, but still kept close, and looked at you. You couldn’t tell what it was, but you noticed a change in his face as he regarded you. The snarl was gone but there was still anger in his eyes, which started to slide down your face, to your lips, that trembled a little.

“Leave.” he said simply. You stared at him and was surprised that he didn’t reach for your neck. Maybe he planned for you to step out of the den so he could hunt you down and punish you for your insolence?

The others were visibly confused as well. But after a few seconds you took a step back, then another, and then turned around and walked out. It could’ve been worse, you thought. They would probably just continue with their ways but you were still alive. Something made you think that come next full moon you might see the Rolf’s anger, that he will come for you, but it was still worth a try. Now these bastards know that humans are sometimes able to stand up to them. Even if it’s to no avail.

You came back home and every day you looked at the road leading up to the forest expecting to see the pack or Rolf himself walking towards you with bared teeth, but nothing happened, so you just went on with your daily life, like the others, working hard and awaiting the next full moon.

A week after your visit to the den, you were on the field, loading the cart with the last potatoes you managed to dig up, cursing in your thoughts that you didn’t have any siblings that would work with you. The neighbors had work of their own and wouldn’t help you either, so you spent your days sweating and digging. When you were finished and straightened your tired back, your eyes fell on the edge of the forest. You froze, seeing the familiar big form of Rolf, watching you from a distance. He didn’t move, only looked, so after a few moments, you grabbed the cart and went home, throwing anxious looks behind you from time to time.

Next morning, you opened your door and gave out a shriek. There was a small buck lying on the ground. You stared at it and didn’t know what to think. It had bite marks on its throat. Marks that were to big to fit an animal…

You cautiously looked out the door, but there was nobody, beside two or three villagers on their way to work on their fields. They looked at you, and at the dead buck, and hurried away.

Confusing as it was, you couldn’t just leave him there, that would cause some gossip, so you pulled the buck inside and got to work, cutting it up and parting its flesh. It was ages since you ate any meat. As you didn’t keep any farm animals by yourself, and you never learned to hunt, you lived from your field, and it kept you well alive, but this, this would be very helpful for the winter months. After you were finished, you took some slabs of the meat and went into the small store, exchanging it for salt that you needed to preserve the remaining pieces.

It took you hours, especially the cleaning up, but you still managed to go to your field and bring home some turnips and carrots, that you cooked and ate with a piece of the meat. That evening was the first in a very long time that you went to sleep with a full stomach. 

Two days later it happened again. There were three pheasants, hung by a cord at your door. This time more people saw it and you ripped the birds down and shut the door, worrying what they might be saying about this. But you pushed the worries aside that day as you stuffed one of the birds with vegetables and putting it into a dish that you shoved into the opening of the tiled oven, not quite believing you were to eat such a meal. You had a dim idea where these animals might be coming from but you decided not to think about it.

The next day, you went to the well behind your house to fetch some water, when you got a visitor.

“Did you liked them?” you heard a deep voice behind you. Startled, you turned around and saw Rolf, very casually leaning on the wall of your cottage, with his arms crossed in front of him .

You heart seemed to be looking for a way out of your chest, judging by the way it was beating against it. You stared at him in shock and he looked at you in a very calm manner.

“The buck, and the birds…” you said with a hushed voice. “They were from you?”. He gave you a crooked smile.

“I suppose no one else in this village would provide you with them.” he said and you noticed how his yellow eyes looked you up and down. This made you feel like running away and hiding in the cottage, because you had no idea what his deal was.

He smirked again, seeing how your gaze darted towards the house. He moved in front of you you, blocking a possible way out of this situation, and you forced yourself to remain still.

“I could smell you cooking them, you know.” his voice rumbled as he got closer. “So, did you liked them?” he asked again.

One wrong word and he’ll be angry, you thought. Especially since he seemed to await your approval of the gift he made you. But then again, after what you said to him in the den, you doubted you could do much worse. So you only nodded in response, but he seemed to be pleased. 

“I’m glad.” he said and reached with his hand towards your face. You managed not to flinch away, and he brushed a stray lock of your hair from your face, that escaped your braid. You looked at him, a little shocked at the gentle gesture. And then he simply turned around and was gone before you could blink.

You had no idea what to think about this, especially when about three days later you found a boar as your next gift. And this time, you saw your neighbors standing in a group on the road, giving you unfavorable looks. You gave out a pained sound and managed to somehow drag the big body inside by its legs.  That afternoon you had another visit, from your friend.

“People are talking, Y/N. They all saw the offerings, and there are all kinds of stories around the village. Is it true that you went to the forest by yourself?” she asked and you were quite shocked that she knew about this. You didn’t know you were seen by anyone. “And now they are bringing you their prey…” she continued. “You know what that means, don’t you?” she held your hand in hers.

You knew what offerings meant. But you never knew that this could happen to a human. You were not familiar with all the details of the werewolf courting rituals, but you knew that Rolf was trying to woo you. Why, you had no idea. Not even two weeks ago you were just one of the poor bastards he was stealing from and now he was feeding you and showed you that he could be gentle.

You tried to calm your friend down and sent her back home with few pieces of the boar, which she gladly accepted. Every piece of food in your village was valuable. But you were deeply worried yourself. What will happen when the courting ends? Will he just snatch you away like a wolf snatches a lamb from the pasture?

That night, you dreamed of yellow eyes and tossed and turned and woke up to your thin sheets tangled between your legs, your shift drenched in sweat.

To your relief, there was no offering at your doorstep that morning, You went to your field, trying not to look at anyone, but you heard the murmur behind your back.

Just as you thought this day will be a little more normal than the few previous you had, you were greeted by another shocking sight. Rolf was at your field, digging out turnips with bare hands. When you got closer, he turned, and you looked at his sweaty face and eyes glowing after the exercizeexcersize.

You would lie to yourself if you didn’t admit that the sight of him, without his shirt and vest, wasn’t impressing you. His muscled back, thick arms and ripped chest, all shiny from sweat, made you forget you should be afraid of him.

There were not many men in your village worth a second look. Gaunt faces, flat chests, not really something to look for in a man. You knew it wasn’t their fault, but still…

He was panting, his chest rising and falling and you tried not to eye him too much, so you looked at the huge pile of turnips on the ground.

“You… you didn’t have to.” you started.

“I wanted to.” he answered with a ragged breath. You looked back at him and noticed his muddy hands were clawed. A shiver ran down your spine. You never saw them actually turned. Every time they came to the village you hid before you caught a glimpse of them. Now you were staring at the sharp claws.

He turned towards you and started to get closer. You stood frozen, waiting for what would happen next.

“I thought about what you said that day you came to the den. I’ve seen you work here.” he looked around, and then back at you. “And I’ve realized a couple of things. We were behaving like animals. I grew up outside of a human community, and I got a few things wrong. When I saw you working I…it was not very dignified to prey upon your village.” He admitted. You saw how difficult it was for him. He had spent his live like this, with no rules other than his own twisted ones, that made him believe he was above everyone else.

“You did something to me.” he said in a quieter tone. He raised his dirty hand and grabbed your chin, not in a brutish way, but he wasn’t gentle either. “Your fire… it haunts me at night.” He said in a pained voice.

His words and his touch stirred up some very confusing feelings in your chest. Before you could answer, he turned away and ran back into the woods.

You needed a moment to gather yourself, and then just collected the turnips onto the cart and went home. 

There was howling in the woods that night, and once again, you dreamed of his eyes.

Your situation in the village did not get better. Word spread around that you were the target of a werewolf’s attention and people were afraid you would draw them into the village. Sometimes when you walked on the road you would hear their whispers, that you shouldn’t have walked to the den. And even worse, that you went there because of indecent reasons. Hearing that, you turn around, giving them a sharp look. It wouldn’t matter if you told them that it wasn’t true, that you had never…

You continued walking and gathered your shawl tighter around yourself.

Next day there were more pheasants at your door, and a dagger sticking out of the frame. You knew what it meant. People were warning you. But how could you stop this from happening? You took the birds inside with a heavy sigh and closed the door, not looking out for the rest of the day.

It was about a week away from full moon when things started to get dangerous. The villagers, people you grew up around and knew your whole life, your neighbors, were shunning you. Some made the sign of a cross at your sight, and the other day the store owner refused to take the meat from you, that you wanted to exchange for some fruits.

You sat at home and felt like crying. You friend was the only one who showed some understanding. She came once to comfort you but you were well aware how badly this could reflect on her, so you asked her not to come until something has changed. Even though you had no idea if, and when that would happen.

When the night of the full moon arrived, there was a heavy knock on your door. Frightened, you opened it a little and saw the villagers gathered in front of your house. Some had torches. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Step out, Y/N.” said a one of the men. You knew there was no point in hiding. You once faced a pack of werewolves, so why not a group of villagers you were familiar with?

You stepped forwards with your chin raised.

“This is your chance to explain yourself!” the man said.

“I don’t know what you mean. I have done nothing wrong and therefore I don’t have to explain myself from anything.” you answered as calmly as you could.

“You went to the den of the monsters, and you returned unharmed, and then they started to bring you gifts!” he accused you.

“I went there to ask them to stop harming us! Why they let I don’t know and I had no influence on what happened afterwards!” you tried to explain.

“Something tells me you’re not entirely honest.” he continued. “Someone saw you on the field the other day, with their alpha. In a quite unmistakable situation. Tell me, girl, since when do good village girls let monsters fondle their faces in the open?” he said and there was disgust in his eyes.

You didn’t know what to answer, but you didn’t have to, because in that moment a low growl was heard above the crowd. Everyone turned, some people gasped, others stuck out their pitch forks towards the sudden visitor.

Rolf was slowly walking toward the crowd, his eyes not leaving you, his expression betraying great anger. He was half-turned, with his fangs sticking out, pointy ears, claws.

You didn’t get to make one sound when the man suddenly grabbed you and held you before him. You felt something cold against your throat, cold and sharp.

“It isn’t surprising that you would come to rescue your bitch.” he spat. “We all know what she is to you, we saw the offerings. We don’t wish to have any half breed bastards running through the village!” he shouted and the others yelled in support. Your heart felt frozen and your eyes brimmed with tears.

“Let her go.” Rolf’s voice was like a growl, and his eyes glowed in the dark.

“If you go away, far away from our village, we will not harm her.” the man answered and the tears spilled over, running down your cheeks.

Rolf growled even louder and when you tried to say something, the man’s arm jerked up and you felt the blade of his knife cut your skin.

You whimpered and felt warmth on your throat. At this, Rolf jumped in your direction but the villagers were faster. You saw two spikes of a pitchfork pierce his side and heard a loud yelp.

“No!” you shouted and managed to free yourself from the man’s grip. You rushed to Rolf’s side and held your hands to his wounds. He was on his knees, snarling at the people. You heard more growls around you and there was his pack.

“You are outnumbered anyway!” the man shouted. “We finally found the courage to fight you, unholy monsters! Take your alpha and his whore and get away before we make pelts out of you!”

You looked at them, wondering how the people you knew your whole life could have a side you were not aware of, and wondered even more that a few weeks ago you were willing to risk your life for them. 

You saw your friend, with tears running down her face, unable to do anything without bringing herself in danger. And then you made your decision.

“Help me get him safe.” you asked one of the pack members. He obeyed without hesitation. You both took Rolf under his arms and started carrying him away, towards the forest, with the people cheering behind you.

The way to the den was longer than you remembered. Maybe because of the weight you were carrying. Maybe because you felt so low. When you finally reached it, the pack got Rolf onto a bedding and you tended to his wounds. You didn’t have anything to clean them with, but you were given a little flask that smelled strongly of alcohol. You poured it over the puncture wounds and he whimpered. You didn’t know what effect on his alpha position this might have but you didn’t care. You just wanted him to survive.

You tore up your shift in stripes and made a wound dressing out of it. It wasn’t  much but it had to be enough.

You stayed at the den for three days when you were told the pack needs to move. It was still too dangerous to stay there, the villagers might come and smoke you all out of the house. You heard they planned to return to where they came from, up in the mountains, there was a werewolf community. You felt your heart shrink. What were you to do in a werewolf community? How would they welcome a human? You were too afraid to ask.

Rolf wasn’t much better, but werewolves heal much faster than humans. He was in  no danger anymore, but the wounds didn’t look good either. It took you four days to reach the place in the mountains. You made little stops on the way so Rolf could rest, and then continued.

It looked like a regular village, only its people had glowing eyes and were looking at you strangely. 

You were brought to a big house where Rolf was immediately taken care of. The older woman that ordered everyone around turned out to be the wive of their alpha, and Rolf’s mother. She got everyone to eat and then sat you beside a big fireplace, taking a seat on the other side. Her eyes were watching you very intensely.

“So, I was told my son was courting you at your village? That didn’t end well.” she said dryly.

“I know. I’m sorry about your son. I tried to prevent any violence. I didn’t want him to get hurt!” you assured her.

She regarded you for a long time.

“Was the courtship completed? You don’t smell like him.” she said.

“Excuse me?” you were confused.

“After the courting is completed, a werewolf marks his mate with his scent. So that everyone know she is his.” she explained.

You felt yourself flush.

“N-no, he didn’t do anything like that.” you said, looking down.

“It seems he butchered the whole thing.” she huffed. “You’ll have to wait until he recovers then.” she said and stood up, walking out the room and giving more orders to what seemed to be people working in their house.

Her name was Vala and even though her husband was the alpha, she was running the whole place. You saw what strong woman she was, and you were grateful that she didn’t kick you out of their village because you were human. It looked like the werewolves were more welcoming to someone of a different kind than humans were.

She got you to take care of Rolf. He was much better now but it was you who was changing his dressing and bringing him food. He wasn’t very talkative, but his eyes followed your every move when you were in his room.

It was also Vala who told you that Rolf left his house too early, and joined some renegade wolves, impressed by their wild ways.

“Foolish boy.” she said. “You must understand by now, that how he behaved in your village does not match our ways. We are no savages, even though we don’t really live after human rules.” she explained and you nodded.

You already saw that werewolves had their own rules, everyone had their role in the community, their rank, and knew what he was allowed to do or not. If he wanted to take up a higher place, he had to prove he was worth it. 

Was this the reason your words had struck Rolf so deep? You called him lazy, unworthy and a savage.

“He feels like he didn’t earn you.” Vala said one day, when Rolf was almost recovered. “He was wounded and didn’t properly rescue you. His pride suffered and now he thinks he doesn’t deserve you as a mate.”

“That doesn’t really matter to me.” you said to her. “He stood up for me even tho he was alone against a whole village armed with torches and pitchforks. He was the only one that did.”

“Than tell him that.” She smiled at you.

That evening you went to Rolf with his supper. He sat on his bed, dressings gone, wounds healed. The next day he was supposed to leave the bed and make himself useful around the house, so did Vala say.

He looked up at you from where he sat, with his back against the headboard, and immediately lowered his eyes. You put the tray down and walked up to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I never thanked you how I should’ve for saving me.” You said, trying to get him to look at you.

He huffed.

“I was down at the ground before I could fight any of these fools.” he rasped. “It was you who dragged me out of the village. I did nothing.” he was staring at his thighs.

Stubborn wolf.

“You stood up for me, you were ready to tear down the whole village. No one else spoke for me that day, if you didn’t noticed.” You raised your hand and gently touched his healed wounds. He inhaled, and put his hand over yours, squeezing it.

You couldn’t tell what made you feel so brave in this moment, so forward, but you smirked at him and asked “Say, when are you planning on scenting me?” He snapped his head up and stared at you. “We are in a village filled with other werewolves, aren’t you afraid the lack of your scent on me might encourage them to start leaving offerings at my window?” you asked.

A low growl escaped his throat and his eyes glowed up a bit. You scooted a bit in his direction and his hand landed on your thigh, kneading the fabric of your dress. You had no idea how scenting looked like, but it got you excited to think what Rolf might do next. He leaned in your direction and his nose went to the crook of your neck. He inhaled and grabbed your waist. You felt your breath hitch.

He pulled you on his bare chest and his hands wandered on your back, on your hips, his fingers went into your hair and he started rubbing his face on yours. There was a low purr rumbling in his chest and you felt warmth pooling in your belly. When he seemed to be done, he was looking at you with glowing eyes.

You were never so close to anyone, not in this manner. You had your hands on his pecs and felt heat radiating from his body.

“Not getting me out of the village doesn’t mean you failed and don’t deserve me.” you said in a hushed voice. “But I think that fact that I got you out of there means that I claimed my mate. Does it mean that I’m worthy of you?” you felt his arms tightening around you at the word mate, and his breathing got faster.

“Yes, it does.” he said, his lips close to yours. You stretched your neck and closed the gap, kissing him. He growled and returned the kiss, his hands wandering on your body. When you finally broke away, panting, he was smiling. 

“I have to go back to the kitchen to help out.” you said, and he seemed reluctant to let you go. When you got up from the bed, he was still holding your wrist.

“Tomorrow.” he said, his voice deep and needy. “There is a cave  under the highest pine seen from the village. Tomorrow evening, wait there for me.” You looked at the change in his eyes. There was want, hunger. You eyes slid down his body and you noticed his breeches bulging. This made your breath hitch again and you felt a wave of heat running through your core.

You nodded and went out of the room, trying to even out your breathing. That evening in the kitchen the other women and Vala were smirking at you, noticing the change in your scent.

Next day you were so excited, you wanted the hours to pass faster, you couldn’t wait for the sun to start setting. It was rather chill outside but you put a warm shawl on your shoulders and made your way to the highest pine. Indeed, there was a cave, and there was a small light coming out of it. When you entered, you saw a little lamp burning, illuminating the small space. In the middle, there was something of a nest, with soft furs laid down on the ground. And there was Rolf, kneeling beside it. He raised his head and looked at you when you entered. 

Slowly, he rose to his feet and got closer. You saw that there were more hair on his chest now, and his ears were turning pointy.

“I thought you can only shift during full moon.” you said quietly.

“We shift when we mate as well.” his voice was a raspy growl from controlled desire. You saw his breeches bulging again and you felt a tingly sense of excitement.

You shoved the shawl off your shoulders, and he was watching you taking your clothes off. The fur on his chest and shoulders grew, and he had a snout now. You looked at his claws and shivered, imagining them on your skin.

Yo never thought you would be so forward with being intimate with someone, but this was different. You were a mate, and you were about to be claimed. The skirt fell around your feet and you stood naked in front of him.

He went behind you and you heard shuffling and and knew he took the breeches off. Then he put his clawed hands on your hips and something nudged your behind, something hot and pulsing. He sniffed your neck and you exposed it to him, making him growl.

You turned around and looked at him in his full werewolf form. He was snarling and showing off his fangs, still so tall. You slid your hands down his hairy chest and abdomen, making him shiver. You were a little shocked when you saw his manhood. You once saw boys bathing in the river in the summer but their members were nothing compared to the thick, hard cock covered in veins that stood proudly pointing at you. He was twitching a little and you wrapped your hand around it. He whimpered and his hips bucked in your direction, meeting your touch. Your were not able to close your fingers around it and wondered how it will feel like when he plunges it inside you.

Rolf couldn’t wait any longer. He gave you a push towards the nest and you laid down on it, watching as he lowered himself on you, hungry.

His snout traveled down your neck and licked your skin, then further down he let his broad tongue tease your nipples and stomach. You let your fingers go through the longer fur on his neck and grabbed it as he tasted you. Rolf didn’t stop there and he soon nuzzled the mound between your legs, until you opened them. He inhaled deeply and growled. His strong hands kept your thighs open when he started licking your folds. You threw your head back and moaned. You never experienced anything like that.

Rolf seemed to get more frantic. His tongue went inside you and you gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. It moved inside, teasing your walls and you felt yourself so overwhelmed you clawed at the arms holding your thighs, trying to catch a breath. His snout was pressed against that sensitive bud between your fold and with his tongue moving faster and faster, you were soon flushed with a wave of pleasure as you writhed in his grasp, repeating his name.

You felt so incredibly wet between your legs when he finally moved away, licking his fangs clean. For a few seconds, he took in your sight, as you lay spent, sweaty with gleaming eyes, panting and ready for him.

Rolf gave out a pained growl and flipped you on your belly, hiking your hips up. You fisted the furs and felt as he rubbed his length along your soaked slit. Then he started to push and you felt how he stretched you. It hurt a little, but when he was finally completely inside you, you felt your body wanting more. It felt so good, you moaned into the furs and he snarled when he heard you. Then he started moving.

You felt him pulling out and slamming back in as you yelped. He kept going, huffing and growling, speeding up and digging his claws into your hips. You felt the force when he drove into you, when his hips slammed against yours and you felt another wave building up inside you.

He leaned over you, covering you entirely with his frame, his furry chest against your back, his strong arms on both your sides, when he grabbed your hair and raised your head a little. You tried to catch a breath, hearing his panting against your ear. 

“Mine.” he growled and you moaned.

Then you felt something more, his cock started to press more into you but there was something else, something bigger. You felt it stretching you even more when he pushed it in, and when he finally managed to get it inside, it locked in place and you heard him howling behind you, as hot, thick spurts covered your walls. You felt yourself pulsing and fluttering around his girth and screamed at your own release.

You remained like this for a while, with him locked inside you, until he was sure his seed went deep inside you, and when his erection finally started to fade, he slid out of you and fell on the furs, panting and pulling you on his chest. He nuzzled your hair and purred, keeping you warm.

That night you mated two more times, with Rolf not getting enough of you. Once you were on your back and could admire how he snarled when he came. He later explained that it was his instincts, to make sure you were full of his seed, make sure the breeding was successful. You shivered with pleasure at the memory, how spent and boneless you felt the next morning. And how sticky you were.

After that Rolf was like a lovesick puppy. He followed you around, made sure you ate properly, he caressed you gently, his hands often wandering to your belly.

He made love to your carefully when you were back at the house, and after, he would hold you in his arms and tell you how you were the perfect mate. How impressed he was with you that day when you came to their den, how your eyes, throwing fire at him, standing proud, didn’t let him sleep at night and how he watched over you for the following weeks, while he worried you wouldn’t accept him as a mate after you called him a monster. He told you he never met anyone like you and that he will take care of you and the little one that was growing inside you, and however many will follow after that.

You laid in the arms of your mate and sighed in content, not longer alone and scared, among people who accepted you as one of their own despite you being a different kind, and you nuzzled into his neck, feeling warm and safe.


End file.
